Making New Friends
by Axel Harribel
Summary: Just a little one-shot of mine! Rated T for some 'violence' yes violence! also maybe a little romance/cursing! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my loyal readers, today im writing a one-shot about my character Axel Harribel oh also dis is me AlexCifer55 just so you know anyways….lets begin

Me: *sigh* I need some friends…..hmm maybe Tia-Chan can help.

(at Tia-chan's room)

Me: Um Onee-chan, how do I make friends?

Tia: Challenge them to a fight.

Me: O.O um Tia I want them to be my friends not have them fear me. I want them to accept me as their how do I put this (She got no friends remember) I want them to be people who wanna hang out with me ok?

Tia: oooooh that makes sense well um, hmm have you tried being friendly and caring?

Me: Ok, thanks sis! (and so I leave to try and make friends :D)

-Ichigo's highschool-

Me: There has to be someone who will want to be my friend…Hey, maybe taichou will want to hang out with me.

Hitsugaya-taichou: What do you want, can't you see I'm busy?

Me: Well, someone is in a bad mood today. Hi taichou, I was wondering would you like to hang out with me?

Hitsugaya: no. I have paper-work to do.

Me: Fine, kill-joy, hmm maybe I can get some new people to hang out with. Maybe that girl'll be my friend.

Random Hyper Chick: HI! :D my name is cool guy 33 you can call me cooly, wanna be friends?

Me: Umm….sure? (that was easy) so now what?

Cooly: Well, its time for lunch! Wanna share with me, I have extra!

Me: Sure! That sounds nice, what are we having?

Cooly: ummm…its American food, its called *reads little card* Steak and the little yellow sticks are called french fries, the pasty liquid is called ketchup.

Me: hmm…*tries food* O.O It's delicious!

Cooly: *tastes it* OMG! You're right its amazing! :D

-We both start attacking it and 10 minutes later-

Me: MMMMM! That was so good.

Cooly: Yeah! Hey I got an idea let's go get ice-cream.

Me: Ok! :D (wow this is fun)

-A few minutes later of stealthy school skipping action-

Me: So this is ice-cream *licks* O.O mmmm, this is awesome!

Cooly: Told ya, hmm now what should we do?

Me: Wanna meet some of my 'family' They are fun! :D

Cooly: Sure can I bring a friend?

Me: The more the merrier!

-at her friends house-

Cooly: Yami this is AxelHarribel, Axel this is Yami Otaku, Yami were going to me Axel's family he said they're fun wanna come?

Yami: Sure let me get my um…"badge" and we can go!

Me: Ok, let's go! :D *opens garganta* Ready? Oh yeah I forgot to mention I can see spirits and I help good ones pass over, Im a soul reaper or rather arrancar

Cooly: O_O you're an arrancar what's your number? Oh yeah so can we

Me: Cool. #10 Axel Harribel, I'm Yammy's replacement him losing to Urahara really killed his popularity. So Let's Go! :D

-We all Jump in and head to Heuco Mundo-

Me: Welcome to Heuco Mundo, ladies.

-we head to the meeting room-

Me: Aizen-sama, I have returned and I made friends! :D

Cooly: Yo, Hi Gin! :D

Gin: Hi, Cooly! *waves like a maniac*

Yami: O.O *goes all fangirl over Aizen* ~NYAH! :3 AIZEN!

Me: ok…..well these are my friends Aizen-sama, what do you think?

Aizen: 1st get her off me 2nd good job!

Grimmjow: Bout time you made some friends, loser!

Me: *vein throbbing* -.- you are so dead Grimmjow! REVERSE ALL ORDER, KONTONEIYUU! *cuts grimmjow up* hmph!

Grimmjow: *staggering* kdioahduwidhawu *passes out*

Cooly: lol good job

Me: Thanx!

**Well that was fun yes, im considering adding another chapter what do you think readers? Well you know what to do R&R, Also I hope Cooly and Yami don't mind! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers I HAVE RETURNED! *cue dramatic music* lol time for me to add the next Chapter, Since most readers love Gin I decided to add him to da character list thingy lol well quit reading this and read the new chapter k?

Chapter 2: We Kill, We Kiss, We Curse

Me: Gin-Taichou, where are Cooly and Yami?

Gin: In Aizen's room, I wonder what dere' doin'

Me: Aizen-sama has a room, I thought he just slept on his giant chair- throne thingy?

-In Aizen's room-

Aizen: Yami, let me go, my leg is asleep.

Yami: NEVER!

Aizen: Please I have to go to the bathroom

AN: Yeah I'm not so sure if he goes to the bathroom… . .

Yami: Fine… but when you are done *evil laugh* we are going to have some "fun".

AN: Don't worry readers just fan-girlish fun not some other thing…. Don't gimme that look.

Aizen: BRB! (In brain: TO THE AIZEN-CAVE!)

Gin: That was messed up, do it again :D

Cooly: Gin, you don't want her to do it again, trust me.

Me: I think she's right Taichou, how about we go get some pudding instead?

Gin: Ok ^^

Cooly: This might not end well.

-In the Kitchen-

Me: O.O Gin, put the spoon and Grimmjow down.

Cooly: WHY DID YOU LET HIM HAVE A METAL SPOON?

Me: HE GRABBED IT WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING! 

Gin: BACK OFF OR THE KITTEH GETS IT!

Me: *steps closer*

Gin: That's it

AN: This next part is censored for the younger viewers but let's just say Grimmjow wont be walking for sometime that and moving his arms, fighting, and other unmentionable things.

Me: I'm going to go check on Tia-chan

-In Tia's room-

Me: Hey Tia-ch *gets hit in the head with Tia's sword*

Tia: oops, sorry, thought you were Barragan.

Apache: Is he dead? Hey, look he's got sake! :D

AN: I'm a make Apache a drunkie lol

Sun-sun: *drunk* Hey, look, he's still knocked out, Let's send him to soul society

-Inside Seretei-

Me: Ow I feel like I got stabbed in the head, O.O WHERE AM I?

Momo: Sokatsui!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What was that for?

Tobiume: It talks, a lot.

Me: hmph and you don't say much do you?

Momo: I'm going to go get some medical supplies. Tobiume make sure he doesn't escape.

Tobiume: Yes, Momo-chan

Me: How did I get here? (she's kinda cute)

Tobiume: I don't know we found you lying in front of the squad barracks. (He's almost as hot as Hyorinmaru)

Me: Riiight…where's my zanpukto?

Tobiume: That's a secret

Me: Oh come on you can't help me out? (Thank you, for the Charm classes Grimmjow)

Tobiume: Well, um maybe I um….NO!

Me: *seduction powers activate* Come on if that Momo girl asks just say I escaped

Tobiume: I can't it's not right Momo would kill me.

Me: *kisses her on the lips* Can you help me now?

Tobiume: *blush* umm…..*gets zanpukto* here.

Me: Thanks, call me cutie ~Sonido~

-Back in Las Noches-

Cooly: Where have you been I've been having to keep Gin away from spoons do you know how hard it is with Nnoitra "trying" to help?

Me: Long story

Cooly: Are you wearing lip stick?

Me: umm…no?

Cooly: Ok

Well how was that not bad right? I got everything in…..shit I forgot to add cursing, well R&R thanks for reading oh also I countin each chapter as a one-shot lol so DEAL WITH IT! Lol see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, readers, how are you? Lol just kidding I don't care :D (JK, JK) Anyways I'm not sure how to get more people to read so for those who do read this please tell your friends. If you do I shall give virtual cookies! :D lol anyways Here is Chapter 3, P.S. I don't own Bleach or any of the Characters except for Axel! SO YOU CANT SUE MEH! Lol let's get started.

Chapter 3: New people, New Enemies…

Aizen: Hello my children, today I have some important news, Yammy Rialgo (AN: I 4get how to spell his name) come here

Yammy: What?

Aizen: (Donald Trump Powers Activate) You're Fired! You are no longer the Decima Espada, neither is

Axel but he is getting a promotion!

Axel: :D Awesome! What's my new #? Do I get a new room? Who is that lady?

?: That is not important (for about 5 minutes).

Aizen: Yammy, you are now Ulquiorra's Fraccion, Axel, Your new # is 3.5, No, you are stuck with Harribel still, and that mystery girl is the new Decima Espada: Mai Cifer, Mai your new fraccion are Leola Grantz, Hana Harribel, and Jerico Kiatcero.

Mai: Wow that was a lot, anyways does this mean I get my own room?

Aizen: Maybe I'll think about it.

Axel: Hi, my name is Axel Harribel, the new 3.5 Espada, (even though I am treated like a Fraccion).

Mai: I'm Mai Cifer, the new Decima Espada, (even though I am treated like a Fraccion)

Both: Are you Ulquiorra/Tia's: Bro/Sis, Long lost relative, Lover?

Axel: She's my older sister

Mai: Were not related just have the same last name. AND NO!

Jerico: …..Where do we stay?

Hana: Let's stay in Emospada's roo- Ulquiorra: NO!

Axel: Tia-ne- WAIT! I HAVE ANOTHER SISTER?

Hana: I HAS A BROTHER? :D

Tia: *runs away*

Axel: Anyways Tia-nee has enough room, so you guys could stay in there.

Mai: Better than staying in Grimmjow's room.

Grimmjow: I heard that!

Mai: You were supposed to!

Leola: Can I stay with Ilforte-nii?

Mai: I think you're supposed to stay with me, so no I guess.

Leola: Awww, fine, bye Syazel-nii.

Syazel: Bye.

Cooly: That was definitely strange…

Yami: Stranger than strange…..

Gin: Let's go to soul society!

Axel: I'm comin' *opens garganta*

-In Seretei-

Axel: Well I'm gonna go fine that Tobiume girl.

Cooly: Why?

Axel: O.O no reason?

Cooly: hmm….

Axel: *sonido*

Cooly: get back here!

Yami: I'm gonna make fun of Hinamori! (Lol, I love makin' Yami sound like a fangirl)

Gin: . . They're gone, time to go see Rangiku! ;D

-Axel's POV-

Me: Where is she? AHA, crap she's with Momo, is that Yami?

Yami: Hahahahahhaha Aizen doesn't love you! *runs away*

Momo: Die!

Tobiume: ooook…..O.O it's you.

Me: Glad you remembered did you miss me?

Tobiume: Of course not, I'm not interested in the likes of you.

Me: Your eyes tell me different.

Cooly: This is strange

Tobiume: Go away before someone see's me with you.

Haineko: Well, well, well what do we have here?

Tobiume: S***!

Haineko: If you're interested in that guy, then I can have Hyorinmaru, All. For. My. Self.

Tobiume: Yeah right, Just to show you how uninterested I am, *kisses him on the lips for a long time* see I feel nothing!

Me: *passes out from lack of breath* O/o (- Blush face)

Cooly: Uh-oh *saves him*

Me: ~nyah?

-Back At Las Noches-

Axel: I feel sick.

Mai: You look sick.

Tia: Reallly sick.

Axel: who the freak is Hana we didn't have a little sister?

Tia: Our mother must've got pregnant or something.

Hana: Yeah she must've

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hana: What?

Tia: when did you get there?

Hana: I've been here for a while.

Axel: Ok then. Well I'm going to sleep good night.

Everyone: Night!

Cooly: I feel like we forgot something…must be my imagination

-In Seretei-

Toshirou: DIE TRAITOR! ROAR HYORINMARU!

Gin: AAAAAAAAAAH! THEY LEFT ME HERE TO DIE!

AN: Well that's …..disapointing

Anyways what do you guys think lol Also I own none of these characters! SO NO LAWSUITS!

I hope G. Ai Inoue doesn't get mad . well R&R or else no cookies!

Signed:

AxelHarribel, the new 3.5 Espada!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, readers time for da next chapter or should I say 2 chapters, I feel a little bad that I havent been updating in awhile so 2 chapters dis is da first one so enjoy!

Chapter 4: Karaoke Party :D

~Axel's POV~

Me: Aizen-sama? O.O What are you doing?'

Aizen: *falling off throne chair thing* HEEELP!

Me: I will help on one condition, we gets to has a karaoke party!

Aizen: Fine ,fine , just help!

Me: *sonidoes to the rescue* Thank you Aizen-Sama!

~In The Arrancar meeting room~

Me: Welcome To the first Arrancar Karaoke party!

Ulquiorra: is this why we are here, trash?

Me: Yes, and technically I'm a higher rank than you so QUIET!

Ulquiorra: …..trash…

Me: jerk….anyways let's begin since Ulquiorra wants to be a smart-ass he can go first!

Ulquiorra: *sigh* Fine. Hmmm what to sing…

~Music Starts~

See me comin to town with my soul  
Straight down out of the world with my fingers  
Holding onto the devil I know  
All my troubles'll hang on your trigger  
Take your eyes and your mind from the road  
Shoot your mouth if you know where you're aiming  
Don't forget to pick up what you sow  
Talking trash to the garbage around you

Na na na na na na na na (x4)

See me kickin the door with my boots  
Broke down out in a ditch of old rubbish  
Snakes and bones in the back of your room  
Handing out a confection of venom  
Heaven's drunk from the poison you use  
Charm the wolves with the eyes of a gambler  
Now I see it's a comfort to you  
Hammer my bones on the anvil of daylight

Na na na na na na na na (x4)

[x2]  
I won't give up that ghost  
It's sick the way these tongues are twisted  
The good in us is all we know  
There's too much left to taste that's bitter

Na na na na na na na na (x4)

Me: Who knew the emospada could sing… Anyways who's next

Hana: Kiatcero-kun is!

Kiatcero: Hana please don't do this, I hate singing.

Hana: Just go up there, you big baby

Kiatcero: Hmmm, I got it, but im gonna need Grimmjow-sama's help.

Grimmjow: Fine.

~Music Starts~

(Big Black Lyrics : Grimmjow, Small Lyrics: Kiatcero)

Hahahahahahahahaha,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good,  
Feel good...

City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no..

[Chorus:]  
Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is tinking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up-a like ass cracks,  
Lay these ponies at the track  
Its my chocolate attack.  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here  
Watch me as I gravitate  
Hahahahahahaa.  
Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
This motown,  
With yo sound  
You're in the place  
You gonna bite the dust  
Can't fight with us  
With yo sound  
You kill the INC.  
So don't stop, get it, get it  
Until you're Jet Ahead.  
Yo, watch the way I navigate  
Hahahahahhaa

Feel good, AHHHHahahahah [x4]

[Chorus]

Don't stop, get it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady,  
Watch me navigate,  
Ahahahahahhaa.  
Don't stop, get it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady, watch me navigate  
Ahahahahahhaa.

Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha  
Feel good,  
Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha  
Feel good...

Me: That was awesome, anyways who's next?

…

Me: Fine, I'll go next you big wimps. Hmmm….i'm gonna need Mai's help (teehee this should really piss grimmjow off)

Mai: umm ,ok. What song are we gonna sing? O.O NO WAY!

Me: But it will really piss Grimmjow off.

Mai: I'm in.

~Music Starts~

(Me: Bold Lyrics, Mai: Italics Both: Regular)

**My first kiss went a little like this  
*Muah!* And twist  
*Muah! Muah!*And twist**

_Well , my first kiss went a little like this  
*Muah!* And twist  
*Muah! Muah!*And twist_

**I said, no more teachers  
And no more books  
I gotta kiss under the bleachers hoping that nobody looks**

Lips like licorice  
Tongue like candy  
Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties

In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby this is it

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh  


_My first kiss went a little like this.._

  
**I said, no more sailors  
And no more soldiers  
With my name in a heart tattoo'd up on your shoulders  
Kisses like whiskey  
It gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue**

In the back of the car  
On the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips  
(I got you on my lips)  
At the foot of the stairs  
With my fingers in your hair  
Baby this is it 

**She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh**

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh  
  
**My First kiss went a little like this  
*Muah!* And twist  
*Muah! Muah!*And twist**

_Well, my first kiss went a little like this  
*Muah!* And twist  
*Muah! Muah!*And twist_

**Yeah!  
She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh**

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
Oooooooooh  
Oooooooooh

She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say

Me: That was fun.

Mai: Yeah!

Grimmjow: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT? I WAS SUPPOSED TO SING WITH MAI!

Me: Too bad non-sexy sexta.

Grimmjow: that was low!

Me: too bad! Anyways next is Gin!

Gin: mmk! I know what I want to sing!

~Music Starts~

I backed my car into a cop car, the other day.  
Well he just drove off, sometimes life's ok.  
I ran my mouth off a bit too much, oh what did I say.  
Well you just laughed it off, it was all ok.

And we'll all float on, ok.  
And we'll all float on, ok.  
And we'll all float on, ok.  
And we'll all float on any way, well.

A fake Jamaican took every last dime with a scam.  
It was worth it just to learn some sleight-of-hand.  
Bad news comes don't you worry even when it lands.  
Good news will work its way to all them plans.  
We both got fired on exactly the same day.  
Well we'll float on good news is on the way.

And we'll all float on, ok.  
And we'll all float on, ok.  
And we'll all float on, ok.  
And we'll all float on, alright.  
Already we'll all float on.  
No, don't you worry, we'll all float on.  
Alright, already, we'll all float on.  
Alright, don't worry, we'll all float on.

Alright already we'll all float on.  
Alright already we'll all float on.  
Alright don't worry even if things end up a bit too heavy.  
We'll all float on...alright. Already we'll all float on.  
Alright already we'll all float on, ok.  
Don't worry we'll all float on.  
Even if things get heavy, we'll all float on.

Alright already we'll all float on.  
(Alright)  
Don't you worry we'll all float on.  
(Alright)  
All float on...

Me: Nice job Gin!

Gin: Thank ya!

Me: One more song, who wants to be the one to sing it?

Sun-sun: I guess, I will…

Me : mmmk! Do you know what you want to sing?

Sun-sun: yes.

~Music Starts~

Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I've tried to send  
My information's just not goin in  
Burning bridges, shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not to, not to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

This time baby  
I'll be Bulletproof

This time baby  
I'll be Bulletproof

I won't let you turn around  
I'll tell you now, I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead  
Do do do your dirty worst  
Come out to play when you are hurt  
There's certain things that should be  
Left unsaid  
Tick tick tick tick on the watch  
Life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby, your time is running out  
I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now, I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill be up with doubt

This time baby  
I'll be Bulletproof

This time baby  
I'll be Bulletproof

This time, I'll be Bulletproof  
This time, I'll be Bulletproof

This time baby  
I'll be Bulletproof  
This time baby  
I'll be Bulletproof

This time baby, this time baby  
This time baby, this time  
This time baby, this time baby  
Bulletproof

Me: AWESOME! :D well everyone that's the end of our little party thank you for coming!

Nice job yes? Well don't get comfy there'll be another chapter before you know it!

R&R!

Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers sorry, I couldn't update for a couple days my dad thinks im addicted to the internet. Parents, ugh! Anyways to make up for it there will be a Vacation Special! :D It will be for 3 chapters maybe more. Well let's get started!

Chapter 5: Departure…TO THE BAHAMAS!

Aizen: Hello my dear children, today I have a special surprise, we are taking a cruise to the bahamas so after tea-time get packing and come meet back here when you finish Also 10th - 7th need to stay and watch Las Noches.

Me: Sweet, this is gonna be awesome.

Tia: Whatever. (In her head: OMG OMG OMG OMG! :D)

Ulquiorra: Can we go now?

Aizen: Yes now go start packing. Oh one more thing you can bring one guest with you but they have to be an arrancar.

Grimmjow: I CAN INVITE MAI-CHAN! :D

~With Mai~

Me: Sweet, I'll come get you later.

Mai: Ok.

Grimmjow: Hey, Mai-chan we're going to the bahamas and I was wondering

Mai: Axel already told me and I'm going as his guest. So go away, so I can pack.

Grimmjow: What, but, I, No, wait, I, ugh, whatever.

~Back in the meeting room~

Aizen: Ok, whoever brought guests you will be staying in a room with them. For those of you who didn't I'll pair you up.

Pairings:

Axel and Mai (AN: grimmjow's real pissed now)

Starrk and Lillynette (Obviously)

Barragan is by himself (No one needs to be around him)

Tia and Ulquiorra (Ulquiorra likes "treasure" so be watch out sis)

Nnoitra and Tesla (No one would go with him)

Grimmjow and Ilforte ( I got nothin' to say)

Tousen and Gin ( Hope they don't kill each other)

Aizen-sama by himself

Aizen: Is everyone ready? Good let's go, Tousen open the Garganta.

~On the cruise ship "which Aizen-sama borrowed"~

(so we all changed into our "Cruise clothes")

AN: you're probably wondering what they're wearing I'll tell you:

Starrk: Red Hawaiian Trunks

Lillynette: Red Hawaiian One-piece

Barragan: Not swimming cuz he hurt his hip

Tia: A light blue bikini

Me: A blue hawaiian button up and green trunks

Mai: A white bikini

Ulquiorra: White trunks

Nnoitra and Grimmjow: *shivers* Grass skirts but luckilly they're wearing speedos underneath

Tesla: I could care less about

Illforte: Yellow trunks

Gin: Rainbow trunks

Tousen: White trunks and a White tee-shirt

Aizen: Black trunks

~On the ship~

Me: O.O

Mai: What?

Me: *points*

Mai: GRIMMJOW QUIT LOOKING IN OUR WINDOW!

Grimmjow: Aaaaw

*knock knock*

Illforte: It's me Illforte

Me: *lets him in*

Illforte: Thanks Grimmjow keeps yelling about me "stealing" Mai.

Mai: STEALING I WAS'NT HIS TO BEGIN WITH!

Illforte: He wont believe me.

Me: He's a love-struck fool.

Grimmjow: I CAN HERE YOU!

All three of us: GOOD!

~Tia's POV~

Me: ULQUIORRA HURRY UP!

Ulquiorra: No. I need to apply SPF 100 so I don't tan.

Me: WELL HURRY UP!

~Starrk's POV~

Me: zZzZzZzZzZzZz

Lillynette: WAKE UP WE GOTTA GO SEE AIZEN!

Me: Fine…*yawn*…zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Lillynette: STARRK!

~Axel's POV~

Aizen: Hello, children, please enjoy your fruit smoothies, as I tell you are schedule. Today we will stay on the Ship to relax, tommorow and the next 2 days we will be on the island, and for the last 3 days we will stay on the ship. So now let's head to Lunch.

I think that will be a great way to end this chapter the next update will be on the island. R&R LOYAL READERS! :D

~Espada Lunch Time~

Aizen: For lunch we are having Hamburgers, fries, Grilled Chicken, and Steak. Enjoy

*We all start eating and half-way through lunch*

Grimmjow: I want some fish.

Me and Tia: O.O YOU SON OF A… *we both start beating up on Grimmjow*

Aizen: Hmm that was strange.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers, sorry about me not updating in awhile mainly cuz of school and junk. Well anyways heres chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Dj Hero and unexpected guests.

~Axel POV~

Mai: I wonder if Grimmjow will be ok.

Me: The jerk deserved it, its rude to talk about fish in such a way. Since when do you worry about Grimmjow?

Mai: I don't but you guys almost killed him.

Me: Again I say: He deserved it.

Mai: Lets head to the beach.

Me: Ok.

~On da Island Beach Thingy/ In da water~

Me: I wonder where Tia-nee is.

Nnoitra: I don't AAAH! *Nnoitra gets flipped over off of his floatie bed thingy*

Tia: GOTCHA YOU SEXIST BASTARD! :D

*Unfortunately his grass skirt came off and…*

Everyone in the water: O.O EEEEWW!

Nnoitra: You guys act like you haven't seen one before.

Me: Nnoitra look Nel's on the beach go get her!

Nnoitra: *faster than yoruichi runs to da beach* NEL!

Nel: O.O EEEWWW PUT SOME PANTS ON! *runs away*

Me: Hahaha Nnoitra failed.

Mai: We should probably get him some pants.

Me: Yeah I gue- WTF IS THAT?

*A giant bird hollow thingy starts flying over us and 3 people start to fall off of it*

Mai: Jerico, Leola?

Me: HANA-NEE! :D

Hana: AXEL-NII! :D

*BIG HUG*

Mai: What are you guys doing here?

Jerico: We were chasing that hollow?

Mai: In your swim suits?

Leola: Yep, it was my idea!

Hana: Where's Tia-nee?

Me: In her room, she passed out after seeing Nnoitra's business.

Hana: EEEWW!

~In Tia's room~

Ulquiorra: Tia what are you doing?

Tia: Playing DJ hero and eating some cereal. Duh.

Ulquiorra: Of course, how could I be so ignorant.

Me: TIA YOUR ALIVE! Oh and guess who came to visit us.

Hana: TIA-NEE! :D

Tia: Crap, they're both here.

Me: *gasp* TIA YOURE PLAYING DJ HERO AND EATING CEREAL!

Hana: WITHOUT US!

Both: HOW COULD YOU?

Tia: Yes, How cruel of me.

Me: Well we're are just gonna have to teach you a lesson.

Tia: I hope it isn't what I think it is.

Both: *ties Tia up* teehee.

Tia: NO LET ME GO!

Hana: NEVER!

What will be tia's punishment?  
Will grimmjow ever recover from his brutal attack

Will Nnoitra ever put pants on?


End file.
